Count Me In
by RedInHerLedger
Summary: Isabella Swan is an abused teenager from the south. Edward Cullen is the son of a Mafia boss, on the run from his own family. Paths will cross where redemption waits.
1. Chapter 1

**"Memory** **breeds** **in me** **strange** **loneliness**."

Prologue

Sometimes people just drift. Drifting can often be considered wasteful, but sometimes it's necessary to get to where you're going next. Sort of like laughing at a joke no one else seems to get or hearing a piano piece that only makes you cry, while the rest of the audience looks at you like your weak for feeling something. Sometimes people stop understanding anything outside of their own reality. They stop believing in signs and miracles. That's what I never wanted for myself, but that's what happened. I dropped my tissue and didn't pick it up for a while, for fear someone would see me. It's like being frozen in time, looking out of a window and seeing people who never stop moving. We sit still for so long we forget what animated us to begin with. We wake up eventually, wondering if it's too late. People say it's never too late, even the ones that have stopped believing. There must be something to all this talking, if not then why did we ever think it aloud. Purpose is what we all yearn for, but I think sometimes being alive and in the moment is all we are really here for. We slept, woke up, smiled, laughed, and cried, all to know something we didn't before. The process of living, well, it never ends. Even after we've taken our last breath, we are remembered by someone. And if we are not remembered by people, the earth knows we were once here.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters don't belong to me, but the story is mine. *Please notice that the story is now in it's original format. I had a difficult time uploading my story yesterday.* Thank you!

Chapter 1 Somewhere, North Carolina

I was a broken girl. That's what everyone called me, even Momma. No one ever told me I was smart or pretty. Momma told me a long time ago she wished she never had me, and that if she only had a time machine she would change it all. Momma's boyfriend, Phil, hated me too. Phil says women are only good for one thing. Sometimes I don't think Phil likes Momma very much either. I mostly kept to myself, climbing trees and reading books. I tried very hard to stay out of Momma's way, she didn't like me around but she didn't like me gone for too long either. Momma says I'm a waste of space, but that I'm "her" waste of space and that I shouldn't go around bothering people. I think she doesn't want people talking about her private affairs. Momma doesn't like me around Phil too much either, she says I'm in his way. Although, I don't mind staying away from him, there's something in the way he looks at me that frightens me to my very core. Why just this very morning as I was looking for something to eat in the kitchen, he came stumbling in reeking of spirits and mumbling under his breath about women and their no good ways. As usual he pretended I wasn't there for a few minutes, when suddenly he jerked around and fixed me with a stare so chilling I swear he was thinking about killing me. I ran for it as fast as I could, and I knew in his drunken state he wouldn't bother chasing me, but all the same I felt like the devil himself was on my heels. I ran until I came to my favorite tree, the knighting gale, I called her. I'd been hiding for all of five minutes when I heard Momma calling.

"Isabella, get your skinny ass in this here house!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Instantly afraid, I climbed down knighting gale as fast as my legs would allow. My long hair was caught on a branch, when Phil caught my ankle and yanked me down. I looked up into his furious face, distorted by too much drinking, waiting for the yelling to start. He pulled me up by my hair until I was looking into his beady eyes. I felt hairs being ripped from my scalp by the force of his grip, and all the while all I could see or hear was Momma.

"Haven't I told you girl, don't be runnin' from your daddy," Phil slurred.

"I'm sorry," I let out in an anguished whisper.

"Phil!" I heard Momma scream.

Rather abruptly he released me and I fell to the ground. Phil stormed back inside, the screen door slamming shut. Momma just stared at me like I was some kind of foreign animal she'd never set eyes on before. I finally stood up, suddenly feeling the urge to weep. Momma started walking towards me slowly. SLAP! I felt the back of her hand on my cheek like the scorch of a fire brand. Mercifully, I remained standing, although I felt close to fainting. My vision only went black for a second, and all that I could register was the back of Momma walking away. I stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. The urge to cry was gone, and in my soul I felt an unnatural bending that left me cold inside.

Later that night I lay in bed, the acrid smell of smoke from the bonfire, invading my room. Momma and Phil were burning my books. I had one book left, that they would never find. "Romeo and Juliet" remained safe, underneath a loose floorboard of my small and shabby room. I would will myself to sleep that night into the wilderness of my mind. I lay there making up stories in my head, all the while knowing my body was as still as a corpse. I was alone.

The next morning I awoke with a strange feeling of being watched. Momma stood in the doorway of my bedroom staring at me as if in a kind of trance. I knew she had probably consumed too many spirits and was restless because of the ghost she said had been haunting her for the past seventeen years. Even though Momma was crazy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All Momma ever wanted was love, I knew that. She had me, I loved her, but somehow it just wasn't enough for Momma. I gingerly climbed out bed, my body sore and my head still ringing from Phil pulling my hair out.

"Momma, you need to lie down now, you're not feeling well," I said as I reached my arms out to help her.

"Hush now child, I been up all night thinkin' bout what I'm gonna do with you. It's time you start packin' up your things," Momma slurred groggily.

"I'll be out of your way-," I started to say.

"What?! You aint goin' nowhere lil' girrrrl!" she burst out in sudden anger.

"Yes momma, your right," I agreed quickly. I knew Momma was really in her cups, so there was no use in pointing out that she had just contradicted herself.

I let out a sigh of relief when she allowed me to put her arm over my shoulder so that I could get her to bed. Momma was quite heavy, but I still managed to support some of her weight. We had made it the bed when she pushed me off of her, a look of disgust washing over her once pretty features.

"You think your so damn smart, don'cha Isabella. Well, you aint nothin'! Just a waste…of space," she whispered angrily before promptly passing out.

Momma's words hurt, but something inside of me had changed. Instead of internalizing the pain I felt I let it go somewhere else. Where it went, I don't know, but it was gone. I looked down at Momma's sleeping frame and smiled a secret smile. I almost laughed but stopped myself lest I wake Phil. They were both knocked out cold and I felt a sense of exhilaration pass through me. I knew I had at least a couple of hours before one of them woke, so I decided to make some breakfast. I went into the kitchen and searched through our meager storage of food supplies and conjured up two pieces of toast with peanut butter. I ate quickly and deliberately, intent on spending all the time I had with my book. I skipped into my room and lifted up the floor board next to my dresser, looking over my shoulder before taking out my book, "Romeo and Juliet." I tiptoed out the front door, gently closing the screen door. I ran to my tree and climbed high, settling on my usual sturdy branch. I leaned back into my leafy haven and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of peace. My mind took me back to highschool, it was only a few months ago that I had graduated. I had found a little sanctuary in my studies and had wrapped myself up into them entirely. I didn't have any friends, but there was one teacher who thought I had potential. I held on to that sometimes when I felt hopeless. I have always been thought of as an oddity, maybe because I'm poor and unusual. I didn't care anymore. In one week I would be eighteen and free. I knew I was small and insignificant, but one day soon I would escape this place. With that thought in my mind I opened up my book to my favorite page and started reading.

Juliet:

Go ask his name.—If he be married,

My grave is like to be my wedding-bed.

Nurse:

His name is Romeo, and a Montague,

the only son of your great enemy.

Juliet:

My only love sprung from my only hate!

Too early seen unknown, and known too late!

Prodigious birth of love it is to me

That I must love a loathèd enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept reading until my eyes closed, complacent and somewhat weary, I fell asleep. I didn't dream, but then again I was probably asleep for only ten minutes. I jerked awake, almost falling out of my tree. An instinct as strong as daylight made me look down and all around me, to make sure I was safe. With no one in sight I relaxed and took a deep breath. A few minutes passed with no sound but the wind, when a feeling of unease crept into my mind. I heard moving around coming from the house, which meant someone was awake. Very slowly as to make no noise, I climbed down. I wondered if it was Momma or Phil coming to. I hoped it wasn't Phil, he could be scary when Momma was asleep. I went inside, hoping to hide my book before anyone would notice. I heard noises coming from the bathroom, so I scampered quickly into my room and hid my treasured book underneath the floorboard once again. I was just about to make my way back out of the house when I heard Phil screaming from the kitchen.

"Isabella, get in here and cook me somethin' to eat…NOW!" he screamed.

I was scared but I didn't let it show as I made my way to the kitchen. I looked at Phil, and he was worse off than I'd seen him in a long time. I stood there, rooted to the kitchen floor, it was like I was incapable of moving. A feeling of dread washed over me, unlike any feeling I had ever experienced.

"Don't jus' stand there you dumb little bitch, start cookin'," he said raising his voice, while turning an ugly shade of red.

I leapt into action, shaken out of my stupor. I went for the bread and peanut butter, there really wasn't much else in the house. I picked up the knife I had used earlier and started to spread the peanut butter onto the bread.

"Well, well, little girl…looksss like your becomin' a woman," he whispered in my ear, as came to stand behind me.

My hands started to shake as he started rubbing up against the back of me. Everything inside of me went quiet, and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. Phil was saying things in my ear, but I couldn't make them out. My face went numb, and the blood in my veins turned to ice. Do something, my mind raged at me! My vision started to turn black. I barely felt my pants being yanked down. Suddenly my senses came alive when I registered the vicious pain of his teeth tearing into the flesh of my neck. I looked down at the knife in my shaking hand when I felt that familiar bending sensation in the pit of my stomach. I didn't think anymore. My body whipped around, making him lose his balance. I looked straight into his eyes as I stabbed him repeatedly in the neck. There was a flash of surprise and finally horror in his eyes as he fell to his knees. I stood there transfixed, inwardly rejoicing and recoiling all at once. Finally his body went limp and fell to the floor. Phil lay there on his back staring at the ceiling. I could faintly make out a gurgling sound as I watched him choke to death on his own blood.

Anywhere but here, New York

The room stunk of cigar smoke and cheap perfume. The music was too loud, causing Edward's headache to pound with the beat of the base. Edward scanned the room until he found his target, Riley, an overweight bald man with a pension for stealing. Supposedly he had been stealing from his father for years. Edward didn't care anymore, who was doing what, or who was doing who. This was just another job, they were all the same. Moving stealthily across the room, he watched as Riley took another sip of his wine, spilling most of the contents down his already stained shirt. As Edward approached, he saw the man smack the stripper he was talking to in the face.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Riley bellowed to the young stripper crying on the floor.

"Dumb bitches never learn," his companion laughed.

Edward helped the young girl to her feet and handed her a hundred dollar bill, which she accepted before walking away. Riley gave Edward a once over, fear instantly showing on his face.

"What do you want?," Riley asked, panicked by the presence of the killer standing before him. Edward Cullen was a well-known assasin in the underground crime scene, his father Carlise Cullen, was one of the biggest crime boss's in the country.

"Let's take a walk," Edward said coldly, thinking to get this over with as quickly as possible.

When Edward saw that the coward wasn't going to budge, surely out of fear, he sighed inwardly. He was so weary of this existence that he just didn't give a shit anymore. Removing his gun from his hidden holster so quickly it was impossible for Riley to react in time, he shot him point blank in the head.

Five minutes later, as Edward was driving away from the crime scene, he could still hear the screaming of hysteria ringing in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I got the new world in my view, on my journey I pursue. Oh, I'm running, running from the city. I got the new world in my view. Come on, get an army, help me run this holy righteous place." King Britt

"She done it, she done it!" wailed Renee, Isabella's mother was positively hysterical. She was dressed only in a sheer nightgown, raving like a lunatic on the front porch as the police questioned her 911 call.

"Ma'am, please try to calm down. Tell us exactly what happened," said Officer Sparks in a placating tone. This was a small town, but he didn't know much about the Swans. They had always kept quiet, never attending church or social functions.

"My no good daughter, that's what. She killed Phil, there's blood everywhere. He's…dead! In the kitchen," she cried, collapsing on the wooden porch, while giving the police officers a good look at her body through her see-through shift.

"Call an ambulance Smith, and Ms. Swan please stay here and do not enter the house."

Officer Sparks pulled out his gun, making his way into the ill-kept house. When he entered the kitchen the scene before him was hard to take in, it looked like something out of a horror film. A man lay dead, a knife protruding from his neck, blood spattered across the walls and floor. In the corner of the room a small, dark-haired girl sat on her haunches, rocking back and forth in shock. Her white dress was covered in blood, and so were her pale hands.

"Jesus Christ!"

Long Island, New York

Edward drove to his next destination, trying to clear his mind. He had one more target for the night and then he was going on a much-needed vacation before resuming his responsibilities to his family. His next target was a woman, which was very unusual. His father knew that he didn't like killing women and only did so under extreme circumstances. Edward parked his Volvo, reaching for his suitcase before closing the car door. Even though Edward wouldn't admit it to anyone, he secretly hoped this would be his last kill. Something about this assignment screamed wrong to him, and not just in killing the woman. This particular target was shrouded in secrecy. No else but his father knew of the details, which weren't many according to him. All he did know for certain was that this assignment was very important, there could be no mistakes. Preparing himself, he climbed the steps to the twelve-story building in which the mysterious woman resided. Arriving to the final floor he made his way to the roof of the building. He took out the M24 from his suitcase, waiting for the woman to leave the building. Edward remembered his father's instructions, red-hair, 5"10, and leaves the building at 4p.m every evening. Just like his father said, at exactly 4p.m the red-haired woman exited the building. Edward jerked as he saw a boy between the age of ten and twelve skip up to the red-haired woman and grab her hand. She looked down at the boy adoringly while they crossed the street together. At precisely 4:01p.m Edward's cell phone rang. He snatched the phone out of his pocket, quickly pushing answer.

"Is it done?" his father asked.

"You didn't tell me there was a kid involved," Edward seethed.

"Fuck, it's a decoy. Kill them both, now."

"The fuck you say…" Edward let out in frustration and disbelief.

He looked back through the scope, taking aim. He went to pull the trigger and simply could not do it. If he took out one he would have to take out the other.

"I can't do it," he panted, his heart racing.

"Damn it, Edward! You have fucked this up royally! You have five minutes to get out of there…and don't come home," were the last words his father spoke to him as the line disconnected.

Just as Edward originally thought the situation was bigger than what he knew. His father didn't have to tell him that there was now a death warrant placed on his head. Cursing, he packed his gear and fled the scene.

Raleigh, North Carolina one week later

"We the jury, find Isabella Swan…guilty of murder in the first degree, and is hereby sentenced to life in prison."

There were tears and gasps throughout the courtroom as I heard the juror's damning words. Momma was weeping behind me, still playing her part. My own mother had testified against me, swearing that Phil was an honest man, and that I, her daughter, held a grudge against him for trying to replace my real father. Oh, my mother should have been an actress. She had really put on the fireworks, telling the jury what a burden it had been to raise such a hateful child. At one point my lawyer had tried to plead insanity, but the appointed doctor examined me and knew I wasn't crazy. At this point, I was beginning to feel crazy. I knew I shouldn't have killed Phil, but in the moment I was not in my right mind or maybe I was. Evidently the jury did not take kindly to my confession of years of abuse. They thought I was just another spoiled teenager that was depressed at being raised without a father.

"I'm so sorry my dear," my lawyer whispered to me.

As the bailiff led me to the door of the courtroom, I didn't even bother looking at Renee. I would call her mother no longer. She had betrayed me in the most final way she ever could. My life was over before it even had a chance to really begin. I didn't break down, I didn't cry, I didn't exist anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need a hundred black coffins for a hundred bad men, a hundred black graves so I can lay their ass in." Black Coffins, Rick Ross

One week ago

Racing at break-neck speed to his car, Edward started his Volvo from his iPhone. More than a few people stopped and stared at the incredibly handsome man in all black running at an alarming speed. He was closing in, but still quite a distance away from his car. He pushed the only small button on his suitcase, razor blade spikes emerging from the bottom of the case, not a second to spare. Being caught out in the open was not an option. Hurling the suitcase through the rolled up driver's seat window first, thirty seconds later he slid in through the glass shattered opening with the grace of a panther, revving the engine and peeling out of the parking-lot. Looking in the rear-view mirror, just as he suspected two black cars were already on his ass as pulled into traffic. Pressing on the gas, he barely missed a collision with a white Toyota in front of him. Gun shots rent the air, bullets flying through the back window, making Edward duck and strategically stomp on the brakes, which caused the first of the black vehicles behind him to swerve into oncoming traffic. He saw the second vehicle disappear around a corner in the opposite direction. Sitting up with no hesitation, he cocked his Glock 19, aiming at the first black car that was now stopped in the middle of the street. Bang! Bang! One shot to each of their skulls and the driver and passenger where both dead, the bullet holes oozing blood from their foreheads. Whipping his car in reverse, Edward sped off in the direction of the second car. Edward was not your everyday murderer, when someone chased him he liked to play a little game called if you don't kill me, I'm sure as fuck killing you. Narrowing his eyes, Edward found the second car pulled over, waiting for him in an alley. Fucking rookies, he thought. They wanted him to fall for the old "let's talk" routine. Pulling up behind the car, and reloading his Glock, he slowly stepped out of the car, not a hair out-of-place. Two occupants were in the car, one short, and one tall in the extreme. The short one stepped out followed by the taller man, both walking slowly towards him.

"Allow me to introduce…." The short man started to say, but was cut off when Edward shot him in the knee cap. The man went to pull out his weapon, but in the blink of an eye Edward shot his hand off, leaving only a bloody stub in its place.

Before "Lurch" could pull out his gun, Edward shot him in the throat, his body hitting the ground with a resounding thud, blood splattering the cement. He had judged which of the two was faster as they walked from the car. It was obvious by the tall man's gait that he was both slow and clumsy, so he took him out last, while also making sure the short man was still alive for questioning.

"Give me a name," Edward demanded, while disarming him. His left boot pressed down hard on top of what was left of the man's hand, causing blood to spurt.

"Moretti," the man gasped, sirens sounding from a distance.

Moretti was too small time for such an elaborate scheme. Moretti was a very bad man, but he was a drug lord, and that's as far as it went. Running out of time before the police arrived he gave the man no quarter, quickly snapping his neck. Back in his car, leaving before the police could trail him, Edward made a phone call.

Central Prison, North Carolina

Present

The prisoner transport bus was fully packed. The guard standing at the front of the bus was looking for any excuse to tase one of us. I had never seen so many hardened women in all of my life and it was honestly intimidating. I kept my eyes averted but not downcast, I didn't need anyone thinking that I was easy pickings. I had just turned eighteen and for as long as I can remember, I had never felt so out of place. One older woman with a white scar above her right eyebrow kept eyeing me while licking her lips. I tried not to shudder as we pulled into the opening prison gates.

"You've got two minutes to get your asses off this bus…move!" the guard shouted.

After being yelled at for another five minutes we were led into the prison, which stood at a towering height. As we walked through the rank prison cell area, women behind cells leered at us and shouted obscenities. They said things that I had never heard of, so I wasn't sure what to make of their threats.

"You hear me pretty girl? Ima make you my bitch!" a tall bald woman said, looking right at me.

"Ooh, fresh meat that one!" another shouted.

I was shoved roughly into a cell, by a rather large prison guard. Looking around, I was somewhat disgusted at the dirty floors and stained toilet. Sitting indian-style on the top bunk of the bed was what appeared to be my cell-mate. A blonde woman who looked to be in her forties, stared back at me.

"I'm Jane," she said, hopping down from the bed with ease before she started pacing the cell.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I said softly, wondering if this woman was going to pounce. She reminded me of a caged tiger.

"What did a young girl like you do to get in a place like this?"

"Murder," I answered, not sure if I should be scared of this woman yet.

"Really?" she looked as if she didn't believe me.

"It's not what you think," I said anxiously as she sized me up.

"It never is," Jane scoffed.

"I didn't mean to do it."

"Who did you kill?" she asked, her brown eyes glittering dangerously.

"My mother's boyfriend," I whispered, shrinking back.

"Ah, I see. He liked you a little too much, did he?" she guessed.

"Yes."

"Well as long as you didn't kill any children we will get along just fine. Now, sit down, before you fall down," she ordered.

Feeling very tired I sat on the bottom bunk, taking deep breaths to steady myself. I tried to lay back so I could close my eyes but changed my mind.

"Get some sleep, they'll be rounding us up for dinner in an hour," Jane told me.

Looking deeply into her eyes, I decided that she meant me no harm for the time being. I curled up into a ball on the very uncomfortable bed and drifted to sleep rather quickly. My last thoughts before sleep claimed me were of trees and the smell of paper.

New York

One week ago

"Meet me," Edward spoke into his phone before disconnecting the call.

The only person he could trust was his brother, Jasper Cullen. He sped as he made his way to an old park they had frequented as children. An hour later, he parked his car, already seeing jasper sitting on one of the park benches.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked Jasper.

"Some fucked up shit, that's what," Jasper responded, his voice solemn.

"What's Moretti got to do with this?"

"Moretti? How did you come across this information?" Jasper asked.

"His men were there the whole time," Edward informed him.

"I see. As I'm sure you have guessed this is bigger than what either of us can possibly understand right now. Moretti must be the patsy."

"That's not all. Father is somehow connected to all of this. Fuck! I hate being blind."

"You've got to go away for a while Edward."

"No shit!"

"I've got a cover for you," he said as he handed Edward a brown folder with papers.

"Where?" Edward asked, sighing heavily.

"Central Prison, North Carolina."


	6. Chapter 6

Count Me In

"Hold about two phones, I don't call shit/Wild boy 'cause I start shit, rager 'cause I mosh pit/And this "a" stands for "anarchist"/My heart is Antarctic, burn one and get car-sick/Floating like a carpet bitch I'm higher than the starship/Tatted up so I can't work, you would think I got paid first/Beat that pussy out the frame, you would think that bitch gave birth/All these sins, you would think that I hate church/Said "Thou shalt not steal", but fuck that, I'll take her." MGK

Edward had made the long drive south, his thoughts troubling him along the way. He had never failed in any of his missions, but killing a child was beyond the pale, even for Edward. His father's connection to his last assignment was more puzzling than ever. Obviously his father knew something that he didn't, and that was a rare circumstance. His brother, Jasper, had given him a temporary reprieve from the reality of the situation. Stopping for gas at a Duck-thru in a place called Moyock, he realized his brother's genius in securing a Ford F-150 pick-up for him. Almost every car in the gas-station was a Ford or a pick-up of some kind. Jesus Christ, he thought, were all these people brain-washed into buying the same kind of vehicle.

"How can I help you," a young blonde woman wearing too much make-up asked him, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fifty dollars on pump nine," he replied curtly, having no wish to enter into a discussion.

"Will that be all?" she was trying to hint at something sexual, her extremely long pink nails drumming against the worn down counter.

"No thank you," he answered, not bothering to conceal his disgust, disappointment covering her features as she handed him his change.

Hours later, Edward arrived at his destination. Central prison loomed up in the distance, making him wince inwardly. Fuck my life, he thought silently.

"Name?" the intercom went off, as he idled outside of the gate.

"Jonathan Wayne, new guard," he spoke into the intercom, grinning wryly at Jasper's choice of names.

The gates opened within seconds, allowing Edward into the courtyard surrounding the front of the prison. Stepping out of the cab, two guards were waiting for him as he approached the building.

"The warden is expecting you," a dark-haired guard informed him, leading him towards the building.

Once inside, Edward had to stifle a groan at the smell that invaded his nostrils. The smell of rot was quite frankly overwhelming. After climbing a few sets of stairs, they entered a vacant elevator. It was eerily quiet as they reached the sixth floor. The two guards led him to an office at the end of a very long hallway. Two knocks on the door, and a man's deep voice answered, the guards quickly walking away. Edward turned the knob, presented with an overly neat room and a chair turned towards the window.

"Devlin Monroe," the warden introduced himself with enthusiasm, turning his chair and jumping up to greet Edward.

"Jonathan Wayne," he responded using his fake name, not missing a beat, watching the warden look him up and down.

"Ah, welcome," the warden voiced, although a frown crossed his features as he looked at Edward, taking in his kept black hair, swarthy good looks and stock-still demeanor.

"Thank you," he replied shortly, noticing the way Devlin Monroe eyed him. It wasn't uncommon for men to fear him, but the warden seemed to realize this early on.

"You're not from these parts, it says in your record here that you hail from Virginia. Although I must say your credentials are quite thorough," Mr. Monroe continued to smile.

"Correct."

"Well, I'm sure you will find that we aren't much different here in the great state of North Carolina," Mr. Monroe drawled.

"I'm sure."

"Well…consider yourself a part of the family. We look out for own," a subtle innuendo strained the warden's smile.

"Yes sir," he replied mechanically, although his inner beast sneered at the man's barely concealed apprehension.

"Dismissed," the warden's previous enthusiasm was all but gone.

That's a shady mother fucker, if he ever met one Edward thought, closing the door behind him.

Central Prison, Cafeteria 1:00p.m

Present

My eyes were extremely itchy as I followed the zombie-like line, noticing the way Jane's hair looked yellow in the light. The smell of processed food made my stomach turnover, as the server slopped something I didn't recognize on my plate. My inner conscious registered the fact that someone was looking at me from across the room. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a brown-haired guard staring at me intently. His eyes seemed to follow my every move as I made my way to a table. Thwack! I fell to the stone cold ground, someone had tripped me. I caught myself from serious damage, my hands radiating pain as I pushed myself up. I was shocked to feel someone lightly holding my elbow, steadying me from falling over. The brown-haired guard was looking down at me, sick determination on his young face.

"Eat that shit," the same guard yelled at the perpetrator who had tripped me, swiping the woman's tray into the floor next to mine.

I looked on in horror as the woman lapped the food up off the floor in earnest. His hand had found its way to my waist, squeezing lightly. I was more than confused, as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Remember my name…Felix. Don't worry, I'll make your time here easy, just do as I tell you," I shuddered as his voice filled my ear, while he motioned for another guard to bring me a new tray of food.

His intention became clear as he gently pushed me toward a table, his eyes warning the room at large. I sat down feeling the guards and prisoners eyeing me with interest, envy, and hatred. I hung my head in defeat, realizing that no matter what I did or where I went, trouble was sure to follow.

Central Prison 1:05p.m

Edward watched from the shadows of the cafeteria as some of the women-prisoners were led in while others waited in the lunch line. His stoic thoughts came to a halt as a raven-haired beauty walked in. The fact that she wore an orange jump-suit did nothing to detract from her innocent beauty. Edward felt his heart start. What the fuck? She looked to be no older than a teenager, but he still felt his cock jump at the sight of her. His eyes narrowed as he saw the old woman trip her, and watched with admiration as she picked herself up. However, his jaw clenched, watching the pompous guard help her up, putting his hands where they didn't belong. He recognized what the guard was doing and for all to see. Involuntarily, he walked forward, meeting the brown-haired guard in the middle of the cafeteria, right next to the object of his fascination. Locking eyes with the douche-bag, Edward silently challenged him.

"You want a North Carolina ass-whooping boy?" the guard question, ignorance lacing his tone.

Edward laughed. Moving fast, and without thought, he smashed the guards head into the girl's tray. Food sprayed the air as the girl shrank back in fear. A sardonic grin forming, he slid the tray across the floor with his foot, whirling to kick the man in his knees, knocking him flat on his stomach.

"Break it up," a voice sounded over the intercom, as he watched the guard peel himself off the floor, spitting blood.

Edward smirked, inclining his head, while turning on his heel. The room was deathly quiet as he returned to his post, the beautiful young woman staring at him in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning, this chapter contains sexual assault. If this offends you, please do not read this chapter. I do not condone nor do I promote abuse of any kind, also I did not make this scene overly graphic. I put tears into this chapter, but such is the burden and privilege of writing. On a side note there is a line in this chapter from a certain Tarantino film (evil cackle). Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Count Me In

"I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." Les Miserables

Central Prison, Present

Watching the girl leave the cafeteria, Edward felt remorse for the first time in his twenty-nine years. She looked so lost and alone, and he had just ensured that she wouldn't eat lunch. Why the fuck did he care? Something had come over him when he first laid eyes on her, making him lose his usual calm. His actions still shocked him, in the fact that he hadn't been able to control himself. Control had always been one of his most dependable allies. Edward knew that he had much bigger problems than worrying over a girl he had never even spoken to. A prisoner, he had to remind himself. What did that fragile looking creature do to end up here? Looks can be deceiving, he of all people should know that by now. What was it about her that made him doubt everything he had every learned? Making up his mind, he left the cafeteria in search of a vending machine. Finally he found an employee lunch room, deciding on peanut-butter crackers and a water. When the water bottle didn't come out he kicked the machine for all it was worth, causing the water bottle to come flying out. He was temporarily satisfied until he realized that his offerings may not be fulfilling. This isn't enough, he thought, mulling over his options. Without a second thought, he opened the small refrigerator in the back of the room, stealing an unopened salad. Whistling under his breath he walked towards the prisoner-cells, determined on finding this girl. If his father could see him now he'd probably drop dead of a heart attack. This is fucking Shakespearean, his last rational thought taunted him.

Central Prison, Isabella Swan

"Congratulations! You've made yourself enemy number one on your first day here!" Jane's voice echoed throughout the cell.

I looked down at my feet, knowing that there was truth in her words. I had killed Phil in a moment of rage, and now I was being punished. I had done nothing to invite Felix's attention, yet he had singled me out anyways. The other guard invaded my thoughts, his actions even more confusing. The way he had looked at me, my god, he had practically eaten me alive. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, but I didn't do anything wrong," I tried to reason with her.

"It doesn't matter now. That guard, Felix, he rules this place…and the other one gives me the chills. He's a killer Bella. Mark my words."

"What should I do," my voice sounded small, even to my own ears.

"Keep a low profile as best you can. Don't make any eye-contact with either of them," she looked at me with pity.

The sound of metal made us both stand to attention. Jane walked over to the cell slot and removed what appeared to be food.

"I'll be damned," she gasped, looking at me."

"What's going on?" I asked, not knowing what to expect next.

"You've made an impression, although I must say this is not Felix's usual style."

"You can have it," I told her, not wanting her to attack me over food.

"No, you eat," she informed me, quirking an eyebrow as my stomach gurgled.

I looked at the salad, crackers, and water. Even though I didn't want to accept anything from Felix, I was ravenous. I devoured the crackers, while draining the water. Jane seemed appreciative that I decided to split the salad with her, more than once she looked at me with a smile. The sound of whistles being blown startled me, a bit of ranch dressing running down my chin.

"Hurry, I'll hide this. They're rounding everyone up for showers."

After Jane had hidden all evidence of food, I waited for further instruction. The cell door opened and we were led down a winding hall. Finally we arrived at an open-room filled with shower heads, making dread tingle up my spine. No one had ever seen me naked before.

"Get undressed, quick, before you draw attention," Jane warned me.

Fear moved my fingers as I shed my jump-suit. Following Jane's lead, I stood under a shower head, water suddenly spraying down on me. I watched in disgust as women scrubbed themselves in a frenzied hurry. Finding a bar of soap I began to wash myself, not knowing when I would get to bathe next.

"Times up, everyone out," Felix's booming voice made me jump. Male guards were allowed in the shower room? This couldn't be right.

Women were scurrying out, but I could hardly budge, the room was so packed. As the room emptied, I tried to make my way out only to be jerked to a halt.

"I've waited patiently to talk to you alone," Felix whispered in my ear, his hand wrapped around my upper arm.

"Please, sir…" I began, realizing we were alone, the room completely cleared out.

"Please…I like that," his voice made me ill, as he circled me like vulture. He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my woman-parts.

"I'm begging you," I tried again, but he slapped me so hard my ears rang.

"I bet you liked that little scene in the cafeteria, didn't you slut?"

"No! Please!" I shouted, on my knees.

The taste of blood filled my mouth as he towered over me. He pulled his zipper down, taking out his engorged member and rubbing it across my face. I gagged. He continued rubbing himself with rapid motions, while his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Soon," he grunted as a white substance came out of his private parts, landing in my hair.

"I like the way you beg, girl," he licked my face. Zipping up his pants, he smirked as he left the shower-room.

The water from the showers came back on, making me realize that what had just happened was real. My face felt numb as I blindly reached out for the soap. I keeled over, my hand covering my mouth. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was back in full force, making me vomit up the contents of my lunch.

"Uh, Ugh, uh, huh, ah, gah, ahhhhhh," I sobbed, a hopeless desperation beginning to swarm through my veins like poison. Something inside of my chest pounded and ached to the point of bursting.

God, help me! This was it for me. Pain. No light. No chance, at ever having a normal life. No happiness, ever. I was nothing. I was disgusting. No, they were disgusting! I was choking, my screams making no noise. My lungs were burning, gasping for air. Why?! Why was this happening to me? My own crying made me angry. Pathetic! Why couldn't I be strong? I wanted to hurt something…someone. So angry, I lathered my hair roughly. More soundless screaming, more of nothing. No. Never again! So long as I live, I will never be weak again.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note, please keep in mind that this is just the beginning of their story.

Count Me In

"Times are looking grim these days, holding on to everything. It's hard to draw the line…Shut the fuck up, get up." (3x) Korn ft. Skrillex

There was a commotion in one of the designated guard rooms, making Edward wonder what was going on. So far, he was not impressed, as most of the guards seemed to be of low intelligence. He had even managed to infiltrate his Glock 19, which was securely located in his chest gun holster. Raised voices and the sound of a scuffle made Edward investigate. Without preamble he shoved the door open to see two guards fighting each other, while the other four surrounded a surveillance monitor.

"I like the way you beg, girl," he heard coming from the monitor.

"Damn, Mayfield, did you see the tits on that girl," one laughed.

""Fuck, that's a nice piece," another grunted, while eating his lunch.

Edward turned toward the monitor, seeing the girl that had agitated his thoughts lying on the floor in what appeared to be a shower-room. Naked. Red, he saw red.

"What happened?" his hands twitched at his sides.

"If it isn't the newbie," one of the guards voiced, standing too close.

"We can look, but don't get your hopes up. Felix wants this one all to himself," a short red-haired guard snickered.

"Just came all in her hair," a few others laughed.

"Ya'll are sick!," one of the guards who had been fighting yelled, slamming out of the room.

Think, don't act, he told himself to no avail. Five. Five dead, mother fuckers. Shit, this cover was about to be blown. Oh, well. He smiled, but it was ugly.

"So, you enjoyed the show?" he asked, deceptively calm.

"Hell yeah, you missed out there buddy!" one guard answered while the rest laughed.

Edward could contain himself no longer. Coming to stand behind the first guard, he snapped his neck so quickly the room was shocked into silence.

"The fuck…"

Snatching up a dull knife from one of the guards plates, he stabbed the second guard in the eyes repeatedly, blood flying. The third guard tried to open the door to the room, but Edward threw the knife into the back of his head with ease. The third guard slid slowly to ground, streaks of blood staining the door.

"Told ya'll this mother-fucker looked crazy."

The second guard was on the floor wailing like a bitch, while the other two advanced on him. Whipping out his Glock, he shot the fourth guard in the neck. Rounding on the last guard, he bitch-slapped him into the wall before shooting him in the forehead. Edward pulled the knife out of the third guards head, and slit the second guard's throat, blood covering every inch of the room.

Headed to his destination, Edward made a phone call.

Central Prison, Isabella, Lost

Deathly silence made up the space between me and reality. Hardened to my fate, I let Felix lead me away from the shower-room. Steps, slow steps. Reeling but determined, I walked. The sound of someone running invaded my peaceful fabrication. Everything changed in a matter of seconds, the black haired demon-guard stood in front of me, blood covering his uniform. An angel. The Devil. Dream? Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe none of this is real. Maybe I'm not real. Felix released my arm, talking to the devil before me.

"What do you want?" I heard Felix ask.

I never heard an answer.

Edward watched as Felix pushed the girl aside, facing him. Grinning like a maniac, he rushed him. Punching Felix in the jaw, he watched the guard stagger. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girl leaning up against a wall, a dazed expression on her face. The girl had seen enough already, he decided quickly. Lifting Felix up by his hair, he wheeled him around the corner and shot him straight through the heart, letting his limp body thump to the ground.

"I like the way you die, boy," I heard as the flesh on my arms stood to attention with goose-bumps.

The devil came around the corner looking at me with pity. Never again. I steeled myself, as he approached me with his hands out.

"Edward, my name is Edward," he told me. Not the devil. Real.

"Bella…real," I managed to say.

"Yes, you're real," he spoke again, looking at me like I was crazy.

Taking my arm in a gentle grip, he led me toward an exit, coming to an elevator. He looked in my eyes as the elevator descended to the first floor. An alarm sounded, making Edward curse silently. Locking eyes with me again, he tucked a strand of my wet hair behind my ear, making me jump.

"Don't be scared."

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Mayhem ensued.

Edward reloaded and shot everyone in his path. Blood splattered the walls, blood sprayed in every direction, the sound of gun-shots unreal. He whipped and turned my body in every direction, harm never coming to me. Making our way to the prison parking-lot, Edward took out the tower-guards, aiming with deadly precision. Racing to his truck, he looked at me again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, opening the passenger door.

"I'm here."

"I won't hurt you. I want to take you away from all of this," he looked serious.

I nodded my head as he pushed me into the truck. Driving very fast, I saw him take out his gun again, shooting at the gate controls. He reached over and put my seat-belt on before the gate opened. Freedom. Was I free? Surely this man wouldn't hurt me. Would he? I would be prepared. I would steer the course, as I had once read. I would be strong for once in my life. A thrill of exhilaration shot through me, trying to diminish the poison that had taken residence.

He looked over at me once again, an unanswered question seeming to take form on his lips.

"We're leaving the country. I'm sorry. I know you're in shock, but you can never turn back now. You'll be going places with me, for the rest of your life. You're stuck with me."

I should be frightened, but what could be worse than what I'd already been through. Blazing into the unknown, I looked over at him.

"Count me in."


	9. Chapter 9

Count Me In

I've got no place to say goodbye/And I've got no time for ruin/ I've only got this little bit of something/ But it takes me to where I'm going._RedInHerLedger

"Let's run away from these lies, back to yesterday, safe tonight." Mike Posner

Romania. I tried fitting that into my over-loaded collective, but I knew it would be a long time coming before reality hit me. The shock of escaping prison was still making me question my own sanity. I was on a jet of some kind with a man named Edward Cullen, that in itself bespoke of my surreal situation. I was beginning to realize that there was more to this man than what met the eye. He looked positively sinful, like a gangster sprung to life from the comic books. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His brother Jasper, who I had met shortly after our escape, also resembled something I couldn't quite grasp. They both held an aura of superiority, but not just that, danger.

Flashback

Racing through the back streets of North Carolina, Edward kept glancing at Bella furtively, fully expecting a break-down on her part. They had been traveling for a couple of hours, and he knew they had approximately twenty minutes to reach their destination. He had made a call to Jasper, which he had done a lot of lately. Damn, Jasper would be holding this shit over his head for years to come. Of all the stupid things he could have done this situation fell into the lowest of categories, but Edward couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. He felt fully alive, a feeling which had escaped him for many years. Bella was now in his care, and he didn't mind. He knew he couldn't provide a normal life for her, but he could give her a damned sight more than what she had known at that hick prison from hell. He felt oddly protective of her, a feeling he wasn't easily familiar with. This girl needed saving, and he would be the one doing the saving, he would make damn sure. Looking over at her again, even in her dingy orange jump-suit, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long black eyelashes made her green eyes appear all the more intense, her full lips were so pink and ripe, they reminded him of something to eat. Fuck, when had he ever noticed a female's eyelashes? Never, up until now. These thoughts were a distraction at this point, he was aware of that, but he couldn't stop his mind from traveling down these unknown paths and corners. Shaking his head, he pulled into the barely used wooded area Jasper had related to him on the phone. The sound of air being pushed was loud, Jasper's private jet waiting. In all black, Jasper approached his truck as he came to a stop.

"Last resort, brother?" Jasper questioned in an angry tone.

"No more favors, this is it, "he answered automatically, pulling Bella from the truck. She was dead on her feet, probably the shock was setting in.

"The infamous Edward Cullen, brought to his knees by a woman!" Jasper stressed the word woman in disgust.

"It is what it is."

"This would have eventually blown over, but now…" Jasper trailed off, shaking his head. Jasper looked at Bella in pity, causing my stomach to fall.

"What's done is done. I can't take it back now, even if I wanted to...and I don't."

"Edward, wake the fuck up man, this crazy. What you did was stupid beyond all doubt, and now this girl has to pay the price too."

"You think I don't know that? Fuck you! She's better off with me!"

"Damn it! Can you even hear yourself right now? You don't know this girl from Adam."

"I know."

"Just go, while you still can. I've secured a location for you in…Romania. It's the best I could do on short notice."

"Thank you," Edward answered shortly, not liking his brother's implications, no matter how true they might be.

"Don't call me for a while, it's too risky. Edward…keep yourself safe," Jasper looked at me one last time, his eyes haunted.

"Don't get dramatic, I'm still the baddest mother fucker you know."

"Only a fool would doubt it."

End flashback

"Are you hungry?" Edward's voice invaded my thoughts.

"Yes, thank you," my stomach growled at the prospect of nourishment.

I watched as he disappeared around a corner of this spacious flying contraption. I was smart from all of my reading, but I had no knowledge of jets or planes. It occurred to me then that I had no real knowledge outside of my own experiences, which were very limited. I knew a one-sided love, I knew fear, pain, and despair. I knew nothing of the outside world or this man and what he was offering me. I knew he was giving me freedom, but that he also wanted something in return. What he wanted, I knew not. Obviously he was a man of importance, this jet and his actions made that fact very clear. He hadn't tried to take advantage of me like Phil and Felix, no, he had rescued me and put his own neck on the line in the process. His vantage point in these circumstances was blindingly unclear. Maybe he was an angel as I had originally thought. No, that couldn't realistically be true. It was time I started thinking rationally and not with my imagination. Dreams were for silly girls who climbed trees and read all day, dreams were for children who made up stories to appease their curiosity. I could no longer hold onto dreams of a better life, I would simply take what was in store for me. Maybe defeat was a part of destiny. Maybe destiny wasn't some fairytale, maybe it was real. Maybe real isn't what we thought it would be, maybe it was in accepting the truth that made us want to dream again.


End file.
